


Когда Алек внезапно стал папой

by marie_b



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Canon, Baby Harry, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magical Accidents, Only he's not actually lightwood-bane, Parenthood, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_b/pseuds/marie_b
Summary: Когда Алек находит на пороге института ребенка-мага и не может найти его родственников, он решает оставить его и вырастить как своего сына. Когда же магические силы его ребенка начинают проявляться в раннем возрасте, инциденты с магией быстро становятся опасными.Или альтернативная история знакомства Алека и Магнуса. Действие происходит во вселенной сериала, но без упоминания восстания Валентина. Просто альтернативный взгляд на то как Алек, Магнус и их дети стали семьей Лайтвуд-Бейн.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Когда Алек внезапно стал папой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Alec Suddenly Became A Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234768) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



Сказать что Алек был вымотан – не сказать ничего. Он, Иззи и Джейс разнимали драку вампиров( потому что Алек не хотел, чтобы о ней узнал Конклав и кого-то наказали только из-за проблем между кланами) когда на них всех напал демон. Вампиры, по вполне понятным причинам, были довольно напуганы внезапным появлением злобного, кровоточащего демона, и один из них был убит, до того как Джейс и Иззи расправились с тварью. Алек пытался помочь пострадавшему вампиру, но даже представители нежити не могут выжить, будучи практически обезглавленными. Алек едва успел прикоснуться к поврежденному горлу вампира, прежде чем тот рассыпался в прах.

Убедив клан в том, что это не Алек заколол вампира пока тот лежал на земле, сумеречные охотники постарались уйти поскорей, пока не завязалась очередная драка, о которой все пожалеют.

В общем, ночь оказалась длинной, и Алек был не единственным, кто просто хотел отправиться спать. Алек предположил, что это и было причиной того, что ни Джейс, ни Иззи не заметили сверток слева от лестницы у дверей института. Он почти прошел мимо, полагая что это просто мусор, принесенный ветром, но по какой-то причине решил подойти ближе и посмотреть. Присев на колени, Алек отогнул край грязной, замызганной тряпки, и только тогда заметил, что что-то внутри придавливало эти тряпки к земле. Тут же Алек стал гораздо осторожней, опасаясь, что внутри может быть что-то опасное. В тот момент, когда его рука потянулась к стеле, раздалось тихое хныканье и комок тряпок зашевелился.

Алеку был знаком этот звук, поэтому он поспешил размотать тряпки и ахнул, когда увидел малыша. Синего малыша.

-Эй! – Алек оглянулся, но Иззи и Джейс уже зашли внутрь. Он снова взглянул на ребенка, малыш немного скорчился и открыл глаза. Ребенок начал плакать, вероятней всего от холода. Алек завернул его обратно и взял на руки. Он укачивал Макса, когда тот был ребенком, поэтому помнил, как обращаться с детьми. Прижав ребенка к груди, Алек поспешил в институт, забыв о том, каким сонным он был пару минут назад.

Нужно найти кого-нибудь.

Алек еще не ложился, несмотря на то, что уже наступило утро. Он запросил, чтобы послали сообщение его родителям в Идрис, нашел того, кто убедится, что у ребенка нет никаких повреждений, после отправил Иззи и Джейса спать, а сам вернулся в лазарет. Лидия начала расследование, чтобы выяснить откуда взялся ребенок, но было очевидно, что ребенок – маг. Мать оставила его на пороге института, приложив лишь записку из пяти слов: «Кто смог бы полюбить это?»

Так как им негде было разместить ребенка, который оказался мальчиком, они положили несколько подушек вокруг больничной койки, чтобы ребенок не укатился во сне и оставили его в лазарете. Алек пододвинул стул к кровати и сел, наблюдая за сном ребенка, до тех пор пока сам не отключился и не задремал на одной из подушек, оберегающих малыша.

Проснулся Алек от ощущения, что кто-то тянет его за волосы. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что малыш лежит на животе на одной из подушек, цепляясь одной рукой за его волосы. Когда Алек поднял голову и посмотрел на ребенка, малыш улыбнулся и загулил, хватая нос Алека вместо его волос. От удивления Алек отпрянул и рассмеялся. Малыш нахмурился и снова потянулся к Алеку, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться. Алек взглянул на синюю кожу малыша, пушок на голове темно синего цвета, маленькие голубые глаза и, не удержавшись, потянулся погладить малыша по голове. Малыш повернул голову и попытался засунуть пальцы Алека себе в рот, на что Алек нахмурился.

\- Никто не покормил тебя? – спросил он, зная что ребенок не может ответить. Алек осторожно взял ребенка по руки. Малыш явно не нуждался в том, чтобы ему придерживали головку, раз он мог самостоятельно перекатываться, поднимать ручки и что-то хватать. Обхватив рукой ребенка и прижав его к себе, Алек встал и пошел искать медсестру, которая принесла сюда малыша. Когда Алек наконец-то нашел ее, малыш уже начал бормотать, будто рассказывая Алеку увлекательную историю, и се это время смотря только на него.

\- Триша, вы кормили его чем-нибудь? Он пытается съесть мои пальцы, - сказал Алек, спасая свои пальцы из хватки ребенка. – Нет, нет, - мягко сказал Алек. – Тебе не понравится. Это противно, - продолжил он, покачивая ребенка.

Медсестра окинула ребенка взглядом, поразившим Алека до глубины души: отвращение. Она сморщила нос и произнесла, глядя в сторону:

\- Мы не знаем, чем накормить это.

-Это ребенок, - нахмурился Алек. – Ему нужна бутылочка со смесью.

\- Это маг, - усмехнулась она. – Мог бы и козлиной кровью питаться, как будто мы знаем.

Алек перехватил ребенка, надежнее прижав к груди.

\- Маги рождаются у примитивных матерей. Поэтому они питаются теми же смесями, что и дети без грудного вскармливания, - сказал Алек настороженно. – Никто не сходил за бутылочкой для малыша?

Триша не обрадовалась его вопросу, но прежде чем она смогла ответить, двери лазарета распахнулись и Алек повернулся, чтобы увидеть своих мать и отца, и следующего за ними Макса. Алек повернулся к Трише:

\- Если я так надолго уснул, значит никто не кормил ребенка все это время? Кто знает, как долго он пролежал на улице, – сорвался Алек. – Идите и найдите ему еды. Сейчас! – потребовал Алек, обняв бедного ребенка. – Мне так жаль, бедняжка, - сказал Алек, потирая крохотную головку малыша. – Ты должно быть умираешь с голоду.

\- Алек, ради всего святого, что ты делаешь? Держишь этого … Это? – потребовала ответа Мариз, как только подошла к Алеку.

Алек в шоке посмотрел на нее.

\- Мама! Это ребенок!

\- Это нежить, - сказала она. – Ты не знаешь, что он мог подцепить. Он может быть ядовитым, как будто мы знаем. И посмотри! Он пытается откусить твой палец!

Алек закатил глаза, освобождая свою руку.

\- Он голодный. И я вполне уверен, будь маги ядовитыми, мы бы знали.

\- Ты уверен, что это маг? – спросила она и Алек кивнул.

\- Вполне уверен. – сказал он, глядя на Макса. – Привет, Макс! – сказал Алек, и Макс с интересом посмотрел на ребенка в его руках. Однако, когда Алек говорил, малыш посмотрел на него и залепетал. – Эй, привет. – сказал Алек улыбаясь и покачивая ребенка.

Роберт с любопытством посмотрел на ребенка.

\- Он здоров? Просто голоден? Если он был на холоде прошлой ночью… - внезапно он улыбнулся, подавляя смешок. – Я собирался сказать, что он выглядит как ледышка, но он синий. – продолжил он и Алек кивнул, придерживая ручки малыша, что бы он больше не пытался пожевать его пальцы.

\- Он не пробыл на улице долго, у него не было переохлаждения, - прояснил Алек. – Мне кажется, я видел магов с синей кожей раньше, - сказал он и Роберт кивнул.

\- Видел, в Нью-Йорке живет женщина – Катарина Лосс. Она не имела с нами дели с тех пор, когда ты был ребенком, но когда тебе было четыре она пару раз появлялась в институте, - Роберт глянул на жену. – Есть ли шансы, что она знает, откуда это ребенок?

Алек покачал головой.

\- Не думаю, что это поможет, - он нахмурился, прикусив губу. – Вероятнее всего, его оставила его мать. С ним была записка и она... не показывала желания оставить ребенка.

\- О? – спросила Мариз и Алек кивнул.

\- В ней было сказано: «Кто смог бы полюбить это?» - сказал грустно Алек, глядя на бедного ребенка. – Впрочем, я могу себе представить, что после того как она была обманута или атакована демоном, а потом родила синего малыша, ей было сложно найти в себе желание оставить ребенка.

\- Ну, хорошо, что она оставила его здесь, правда? – спросил Макс и Алек опустил взгляд на него. Макс посмотрел сначала на родителей, а потом повернулся к Алеку. – Потому что сумеречные охотники знали бы, что это ребенок-маг и не испугались бы так сильно. Так с малышом не случится ничего плохого.

Алек улыбнулся кивнул.

\- Определенно лучше, чем оставить его в больнице у примитивных.

\- Что с ним теперь будет? – спросил Макс. – В смысле, есть ли какой-нибудь дом для магов?

\- Не думаю, что это работает так, Макс, - сказал Роберт, и малыш повернулся в его сторону, что-то пролепетав. Роберт поднял бровь, и у Алека появилась идея.

\- Макс, - сказал он, и малыш повернулся и посмотрел на него, несвязно воркуя. Алек усмехнулся. – Хм, похоже, что его тоже зовут Макс, - и ребенок начал лепетать снова, пытаясь рукой пощупать лицо Алека.

\- Круто! – сказал Макс, широко улыбаясь. – Теперь нас двое, - пошутил он, и Алек усмехнулся, качая головой.

Мариз глянула на него.

\- Не глупи. Мы не будем звать это Максом, - сказала она, и малыш снова заворочался на руках Алека, глядя на Мариз.

Алек одарил ее вглядом.

\- Мама, должно быть его мать назвала его Максом, раз он отзывается на это имя. Не то чтобы наш Макс единственный Макс в мире. – Алек осмотрелся. – А теперь, если вы дадите мне минуту, мне нужно выяснить, почему за все это время никто так и не покормил его. Он должно быть умирает с голоду.

Алек покинул родителей и Макса, к неудовольствию Мариз, чтобы выяснить, чем покормить ребенка, прежде чем бедняжка снова попытается съесть его пальцы.

К вечеру они все еще не достигли никаких успехов в попытке выяснить, откуда появился ребенок, и Алек был уверен, что даже если им это удастся, это не поможет. Изабель и Джейс были очарованы ребенком. Он был милашкой, это точно. Быстрый поиск в интернете позволил им оценить его возраст примерно на шесть месяцев, так как он пока не мог сидеть самостоятельно, но мог делать все остальное, что было сказано на сайте. Он казался совершенно нормальным ребенком, за исключением того, что был синим. Он так много улыбался и хихикал, когда Изабель щекотала его, и даже Джейс не мог перестать ворковать, когда он улыбнулся Джейсу и похлопал по его волосам.

Остальные, однако, не были так очарованы. Алек слышал, как много людей называли малыша «это», и все они смотрели на него так, будто он был чудовищем, а не маленьким ребенком. Некоторые из них казались откровенно враждебными, и Алек приказал контролировать этих людей. Его родители вернулись, так что технически он не должен был отдавать приказы, но Алек не рисковал.

Той ночью, когда ребенок уснул, Алек взял его с собой в свою комнату, не желая оставлять его в открытом лазарете снова.

Так, на всякий случай.

После недели поиска родителей малыша, недели, когда Алек, Джейс или Иззи по очереди сидели дома с малышом Максом, а двое других отправлялись в патруль, Роберт и Мариз вместе с Максом должны были покинуть институт, прекращая все поиски.

Поиск родителей ребенка шел уже неделю, в то время как Алек, Джейс или Иззи по очереди сидели дома с малышом Максом, а двое других отправлялись в патруль. Роберт и Мариз вместе с Максом покидали институт, прекращая все поиски.

\- Мы отдадим его Безмолвным братьям, - просто сказала Мариз.

Джейс поднял бровь.

\- Вы собираетесь отдать ребенка Безмолвным братьям?

Мариз кивнула.

\- Такое случалось раньше. Детей-магов берут на воспитание Безмолвные братья и растят их, чтобы они не причинили никому вреда, пока слишком малы и не могут контролировать свои силы.

Алек посмотрел на малыша на руках, и ребенок улыбнулся ему, радостно лепеча, несмотря на то, что Алек ничего не говорил.

\- Но… как они заботятся о ребенке? - тихо спросил он, думая о Максе, плескающемся в ванной с ним и восхищенно визжащем, когда он брызгался в Алека, или плакал, пока Алек не начинал качать его и не напевать ему. Определенно, Безмолвные братья не будут петь ему, когда он расстроен.

Роберт успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.

\- Это лучшее, что мы можем для него сделать. Они позаботятся о нем и дадут ему все, что нужно. Я пытался связаться с Катариной Лосс, женщиной, которую ты помнишь, но никто не знает, где она. Кажется, она исчезла в мире примитивных около десяти лет назад. - он покачал головой. - Никакой другой маг не захочет работать с нами и забрать его на воспитание.

\- Один из братьев будет здесь позже, чтобы забрать его, - сказала Мариз, явно решив, что это конец.

Алек, однако, покачал головой и нахмурился.

\- Нет, - сказал он, глядя на малыша, который дергал Алека за рубашку, пытаясь ее пожевывать. - Нет, я… я собираюсь оставить его, - решил он, готовясь к тому, что, как он знал, собиралась сказать его мать.

Она просто вздохнула с раздражением.

\- Алек, сейчас не время для шуток.

-Я не шучу, - твердо сказал он, голосом, который он использовал, когда исполнял обязанности главы института. - Я не говорю, что не доверяю Безмолвным братьям, я уверен, что они сделают все возможное, но Макс останется со мной, - сказал он, крепко прижимая ребенка к груди. - Он слишком маленький. Им не свойственно оказывать эмоциональную поддержку такому маленькому ребенку. Малыш не может расти в такой холодной среде. Ему нужны вещи, которые они не могут ему дать. Вы точно знаете, что Безмолвный Брат не собирается щекотать его животик или петь ему, чтобы убаюкать , - сказал он прямо. Он медленно улыбнулся, глядя на Макса и не сожалея ни о чем. - Я оставлю его.

-Алек, ты не можешь оставить это! - сказала Мариз, и он посмотрел на нее.

\- Мама, его зовут Макс, и он ребенок. Не вещь. А я взрослый, поэтому я могу оставить его, если захочу , - напомнил он ей. -Вы усыновили ребенка, почему я не могу сделать то же самое?

Роберт слегка вздрогнул, когда Мариз посмотрела на него, ища поддержки.

\- Алек, Джейс был ребенком Сумеречного Охотника, а не магом…

\- Это не имеет значения, - подчеркнул Алек, перебивая отца. - В ту минуту, когда вы двое покинете институт, я снова стану главой этого. Будет так, как я скажу. Полагаю, раз я могу нести ответственность за весь Институт , то я более чем способен стать родителем.

Роберт умоляюще посмотрел на него.

\- Алек, тебе двадцать два…

\- Тебе было двадцать лет, когда я родился! - Алек взорвался. – И почему ты вообще пытаешься использовать это…

\- Да, мне было двадцать, но твоя мать и я были женаты, когда ты родился. И ты не появился как шестимесячный маг, - отметил он.

Алек закатил глаза.

\- Брак не добавляет лет жизни. Я старше, чем вы, и у меня больше обязанностей, чем у вас в то время. Мои инстинкты подсказывают мне, что я буду лучшим вариантом, чем Безмолвные братья, - решительно сказал он. - Я оставлю Макса. И это окончательно, - сказал он поворачиваясь, укачивая малыша Макса на ходу. Алек посмотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбнулся счастливому взгляду на маленьком синем личике его ребенка.

\- Папа, вверх!

Алек был рад, что успел убрать свой лук, когда услышал два любимых слова Макса, потому что у Макса не было понятия «острый и опасный», когда дело касалось Алека. Алек мог быть весь в грязи, и Макс не остановился бы, пока Алек не поднял его.

Алек подошел к дверному проему оружейной комнаты, прежде чем Макс смог бы оторваться от Джейса и неуверенно зашагать рядом со всем оружием. Он подхватил малыша и поднял его над головой, издавая звук стартующей ракеты. Алек наслаждался смехом и визгом, что издавал Макс.

\- Эй! Привет, моя маленькая Черничка, - сказал Алек, притягивая Макса к себе в объятья. - Ты становишься таким большим, Макси.

Максу, как они предполагали, сейчас было около года, и Алек знал, что Изабель планирует устроить «сюрприз» для Макса на следующей неделе. Прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как Алек нашел его, и Макс рос просто на глазах. Алек сходил с ума о мысли, что, когда он его нашел, Макс не мог ничего сказать, и только бессвязно лепетал и вел себя так, будто и правда вел с кем-то беседы. Но очень скоро после того, как Алек на самом деле начал учить его говорить, Макс начал схватывать на лету. Он также перешел от сидения к шагам всего за несколько месяцев, что еще больше удивило Алека. Иногда он все еще падал, но теперь он довольно быстро ползал. Они решили, что поскольку Алек нашел его семнадцатого числа, когда ему было шесть месяцев, они просто отпразднуют его день рождения семнадцатого числа этого месяца. Алек не мог представьте, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы он позволил отправить Макса прочь.

Изабель и Джейс обожали Макса, но Алек любил его. Макс был его сыном. Ему было все равно, что он был магом, оставленным на ступеньках института, потому что он был сыном Алека. Хотя Конклаву в Идрисе не очень понравился глава Нью-йоркского института, воспитывающий сына-мага, законов против него не было, поэтому они ничего не могли сделать. Все в Институте быстро уяснили, что могут держать свое мнение при себе, или они будут отвечать перед Алеком, и через шесть месяцев, по большей части, никто не беспокоил его по поводу Макса. Но не смотря на уверенность, что никто не причинит Максу вреда, во время визитов посторонних, малыш оставался в своей детской. Так Алек мог быть уверен, что какой-то ненавистник нежити не навредит его сыну, только за то, что тот был магом.

Алек не хотел бы убивать другого нефилима, но если бы кто-нибудь прикоснулся к его сыну, он сделал бы это не задумываясь.

\- Итак, - сказал Алек, улыбаясь Максу, когда они с Джейсом шли по коридору. - Что ты делал, пока меня не было, а?»- спросил он, улыбаясь, когда Макс протянул руку и схватил Джейса за волосы, хихикая и хлопая, когда Джейс высвободился из его хватки.

\- Мы пытались выучить больше слов. Как дядя Джейс, - сказал Джейс, игриво глядя на Макса. - Но кто-то, кажется, объединяет эти звуки и в это получает то, что звучит как «дятел Джейс» вместо «дядя Джейс».

Алек ухмыльнулся.

\- А может, он просто очень умный, - поддразнил он, улыбаясь Максу. -Мой мальчик, прошептал он, целуя его лицо.

\- Папа, еда, - пожаловался Макс, и Алек улыбнулся ему. -Еда, папочка! - У Макса было четыре любимых слова, которые он произносил больше всего: папа, «Вверх», «Еда» и «Нет». Он мог справиться еще с несколькими, но эти он говорил все время, что много говорило о том, как Алек воспитывал своего ребенка. Можно сказать, Алек немного избаловал его.

Алек комично вздыхал и делал вид, что думает.

\- Ну, наверное, я тоже немного голоден, - сказал он, а затем посмотрел на Макса прищуренными глазами. - Я знаю! Я могу съесть тебя! - Он внезапно наклонился и сделал вид, что «ест» Макса, заставляя его визжать и дрожать.

\- Папа Нееет! - Джейс улыбнулся им, когда Алек остановился, чтобы продолжить «есть» Макс, который извивался и кричал, хихикая все время. «Папочкааа!» Макс плакал, хлопая по волосам, когда Алек начал «есть» животик, держа его в воздухе. «НЕТ!» крикнул он, пиная его ногами.

Алек показалось, что чувствует странное покалывание в кончиках пальцев Макса, но он продолжал играть с малышом еще несколько секунд, прежде чем Джейс внезапно закричал в тревоге, и Алек притянул Макса к груди и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Джейс бежит, чтобы потушить огонь на горящем гобелене.

\- Черт, черт, черт, черт!

Джейс оторвал гобелен от стены и начал топтаться по нему. Алек был просто шокирован. Макс, казалось, испугался внезапного поведения Джейса и прижался к груди Алека, широко раскрыв глаза, глядя на Джейса, борющегося с горящим гобеленом.

\- Джейс…

\- Макс, будто бы… заискрился на секунду, - сказал Джейс, глядя на Макса после того, как он наконец потушил опаленную ткань. «Такое пурпурно-золотое мерцание, а затем «пуф», огонь, - сказал он, и Алек посмотрел на Макса, который прятал свое лицо а его груди.

\- Черт, - сказал Алек, обвивая рукой Макса. Он погладил его волосы, глядя на него сверху вниз. - Черт, я надеялся, что у нас будет несколько лет до того, как это начнется. - Он прижал Макса ближе, целуя его висок. - Все в порядке, Макси. Ты в порядке. - Алек посмотрел на Джейса. - Будем надеяться, что это случайность.

Джейс кивнул, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить Макса по спине.

\- Все хорошо, парень. Я потушил огонь, так что у тебя все хорошо, - успокоил он малыша. Когда они направились на кухню, чтобы взять немного еды, Алек инстинктивно прижал Макса к груди сильнее, на случай, если кто-то видел произошедшее и плохо это воспринял.

Это не было случайностью. Это совсем не было случайностью.

В течение следующих нескольких недель у Макса было несколько других инцидентов. Если Макс был чересчур возбужден, что-то неизбежно или загоралось, или просто исчезало. На его вечеринке по случаю дня рождения, когда Алек привел его и все закричали «сюрприз», его именинный торт просто исчез. Он разозлился на своего любимого плюшевого мишку и бросил его, и коврик в коридоре за ними загорелся. Он испугался звука мечей, раздающегося из тренировочного зала и заставил статую Ангела исчезнуть из коридора.

Последний инцидент, заставивший Алека наконец-то действовать, был ночью, когда Максу, должно быть, приснился кошмар. Макс кричал так громко, что Алек услышал эхо в коридоре, и к тому времени, когда он добрался до детской комнаты Макса, кроватка была в огне, и малыш был внутри. Одеяла в дальнем конце колыбели горели, пламя распространялось, а Макс стоял на другом конце, крича и дергая перила своей кроватки, когда пламя попало на матрас и начало приближаться к Максу.

Никогда в своей жизни Алек не двигался быстрее, чем тогда, когда бежал через всю комнату, чтобы вытащить Макса из кроватки прежде чем пламя доберется до него

Алек попятился, беспомощно обнимая Макс, когда он услышал шаги в коридоре . Застыв, он наблюдал, как кровать, в которой спал Макс, поглощает огонь. Джейс и двое других оттолкнули Алека, и бросились срывать шторы, чтобы потушить огонь. Кто-то кричал что-то о воде, а Алек просто стоял и плакал, неоднократно проверяя тело Макса снова и снова, в поисках любых ожогов или травм. Изабель наконец вытащила его из комнаты, и он просто скользнул по стене и зарыдал, обняв Макса, настолько испуганный мыслью, что секундное промедление, и он бы вошел в комнату и обнаружил, что его сын сгорел заживо.

\- Все в порядке, ему не больно, Алек. Ему не больно, - неоднократно шептала Изабель, держа его и Макса в объятиях. Макс все еще плакал от страха, и Алек знал, что его собственный плач только испугал малыша. Но его сын почти загорелся, и он не мог перестать плакать из-за того, что могло случиться самое худшее. Изабель попыталась освободить Макса из его рук, но Алек издал болезненный звук и схватил его назад, беспомощно цепляясь за него.

Алеку потребовалось много времени, чтобы успокоиться, и еще больше, чтобы успокоить Макса. После этого Алек не отпускал Макса более чем на секунды, чтобы переодеться. Даже после того, как Макс снова уснул, Алек держал его все время, пока он был в командном центре, пытаясь найти ближайшего колдуна, который мог помочь его сыну контролировать силу, пробудившуюся так рано.

Алек знал, что другие были раздражены тем, что он отвлекался от важных миссий из-за личной проблемы, но если бы кто-нибудь осмелился высказать ему это прямо сейчас, он бы заткнул любого, прямо с Максом на руках. Ни за что на свете он не спустит глаз со своего ребенка сейчас.

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем они осознали, что в последнее время все маги в городе начали растворяться среди примитивных, как подозревали Сумеречные Охотники, по причинам, из-за территориальных войн вампиров. Но все еще был один выдающийся маг, которому кажется, было наплевать. Верховный маг Бруклина все еще устраивал дикие вечеринки для нежити, веселился с примитивными в принадлежащем ему клубе и продавал свои магические услуги по всему сумеречному миру.

Алек знал, что появляться у двери верховного мага сразу после девяти утра, возможно, не самая лучшая идея, но он не хотел беспокоиться о переговорах через сообщения или посыльных. Он одел Макса и не стал заморачиваться с коляской. Ему не хотелось тащить коляску в метро, поэтому он просто нес Макса и его детскую сумку. Алеку было абсолютно необходимо получить некоторые ответы и, как он надеялся, помощь, чтобы ему никогда больше не приходилось проходить через подобный ад.

Когда он добрался до того, что, как ему сказали, был домом самого могущественного мага в городе, он звонил в дверь четыре раза, прежде чем кто-то ответил.

\- КТО ПОСМЕЛ ПОБЕСПОКОИТЬ ВЕРХОВНОГО МАГА БРУКЛИНА? - прогремел голос над хриплым динамиком.

\- Алек Лайтвуд, глава Нью-Йоркского института, - ответил он.

\- Ну, это слишком рано для бизнеса, поэтому, если бы вы могли просто отвалить, это было бы здорово!- пришел ответ, и Алек глянул с негодованием.

Он нажал на кнопку и удерживал ее, позволяя звонку верещать снова и снова, пока, наконец, дверь не открылась, и голос снова не зазвучал через динамик.

\- Твою мать! Просто поднимайся.

Алек посмотрел на Макса и постучал по носу.

\- Это плохие слова, помнишь? Не повторяй этого.

Он открыл дверь и направился вверх по лестнице. Когда он добрался до верхней площадки, дверь в квартиру распахнулась. Алек не был уверен, чего ожидать от Верховного Мага Бруклина (все имеющиеся в институте фотографии были расплывчатыми). Но увидеть раздраженного мужчину с растрёпанными после сна волосами и в мешковатой пижаме с котятами он точно не ожидал.

\- Сейчас слишком рано, чтобы жить, и если у вас нет неотложной проблемы и кучи денег, чтобы заплатить мне за ее решение – вы не будете, - предупредил Бейн, глядя на весь мир, как нахмурившийся Макс, когда ему нужно было вздремнуть. Маг повернулся и исчез в квартире.

Алек нерешительно последовал за ним, но немного расслабился, когда понял, что не смотря на всю эксцентричность, квартира не являлась притоном опасного мага. Бейн уже плюхнулся на кушетку, свернувшись на боку.

\- Что я могу сделать для вас и сколько вы готовы мне заплатить? - спросил он сонным голосом, едва открывая глаза.

\- Я заплачу сколько ты захочешь, если ты сможешь мне помочь, - честно сказал Алек. – Финансы института в моем полном распоряжении, и я могу получить деньги из Идриса, если потребуется больше. Оружие, драгоценности, реликвии, что угодно.

Казалось, это разбудило любопытство мага, и он медленно сел, моргая, чтобы прогнать сонливость, и только тогда он увидел младенца на руках Алека.

\- Если вы здесь, чтобы попросить меня взять ребенка-мага, я не буду делать это лично, но я мог бы помочь вам связаться с людьми, которые…

\- Нет,- быстро сказал Алек, неосознанно сжимая Макса крепче.

\- Папочка? - спросил Макс. Первые слова, что он сказал с тех пор, как они прибыли, и когда Алек посмотрел вниз, Макс оглядел комнату и спрятал свое лицо в рубашке Алека, внезапно стесняясь незнакомца.

Алек прочистил горло.

\- Я Алек Лайтвуд, как я уже сказал…

\- Лайтвуд, да? - парень встал, подошел ближе. -Магнус Бейн, - сказал он, пристально глядя на Алека. - Итак, мистер Лайтвуд. Этот маг только что назвал тебя "папочка"?- спросил он с прищуренными глазами.

Алек перехватил Макса.

\- Это мой сын Макс. И я здесь, потому что мне нужна помощь. Мне нужна любая помощь, которую вы можете мне дать. Даже если вы не можете, я уверен, что вы знаете кого-то, кто может. - Он выдохнул, целуя волосы Макса. - Максу всего год, и у него начались ... проблемы.

Магнус поднял бровь.

\- Дети, как правило, мочатся везде и всюду, - сказал он, явно шутя, но Алек не был в настроении для шуток.

\- Послушай, Бейн, прошлой ночью мой сын чуть не сгорел в собственной колыбели, потому что его магия пробудилась раньше, чем он научился составлять осмысленные предложения. И уж тем более ни о каком контроле не идет речи, - сказал яростно Алек. - Это происходит уже несколько недель, но прошлой ночью он чуть не умер, так что смеяться не над чем. Мне не до шуток. Я сделаю все, что вы от меня хотите, я дам вам все, что вы захотите, я просто хочу помочь своему ребенку, хочу чтобы с ним все было в порядке.

Вместо того, чтобы пошутить, Магнус посмотрел на Макса странно-призрачным взглядом, его щеки побледнели. Он снова посмотрел на Алека и кивнул.

\- Позвольте мне одеться, и когда я вернусь, вы сможете рассказать мне все, хорошо? - он осторожно положил руку на предплечье Алека. - Я сделаю все, что могу. Я обещаю.

Алек покачивал Макса на коленях и одновременно осматривался. Квартира была обставлена в эклектичном стиле, немного неубранная, но до странного уютная. Макс был очень тихим, с тех пор как они пришли, и Алек за него волновался. Макс нечасто бывал за пределами института. Наложить гламур на малыша не было возможности, поэтому приходилось надевать закрытую одежду, и что Алек ненавидел больше всего, заимствовать у Иззи косметику, чтобы скрыть синюю кожу Макса. Сегодня же, Алек просто надел на Макса кепку, поэтому его лицо было скрыто от тех, кто оказался бы слишком близко.

Алек не осознавал, что из-за всего этого Макс мог стесняться незнакомцев и новых мест. Было тепло, поэтому Макс снял кепку, как только они зашли в здание. В квартире Алек снял с Макса курточку, поэтому теперь малыш сидел у него на коленях в милом комбинезоне, который Иззи подарила ему на день рождения. Алек улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Макс жует лямку комбинезона и оглядывается вокруг. В другое время, Алек бы остановил его, но он не принес никаких игрушек Макса, поэтому все, что его успокаивало, было бы хорошо на данный момент.

\- Все будет хорошо, моя маленькая Черничка. Папочка позаботится о тебе, не смотря ни на что. Я не остановлюсь, даже если этот парень не сможет нам помочь, хорошо? – он убрал локон с лица Макса. – Я очень сильно люблю тебя, Макс. Обещаю, тебе станет лучше.

\- Что ж, - Алек поднял взгляд, как и Макс. Магнус вернулся при полном параде, наряд дополняли тщательно подобранные аксессуары и безупречный макияж. – У нас тут маленький маг, каким-то образом оказавшийся под твоим попечением, мистер глава института, и его магия слишком рано начала вырываться наружу. – сказал Магнус, и Алек кивнул.

\- Приношу извинения за свою грубость ранее, - сказал Алек, поворачивая Макса так, чтобы он мог видеть лицо Магнуса, присевшего рядом. – Сегодня я просто не в себе. – Алек погладил волосы Макса, пока тот рассматривал странного блестящего мужчину. – Начну с самого начала. Макса оставила на крыльце института, как мы предполагаем, его мать, и мы попытались связаться с магами в городе, чтобы понять, что делать с ребенком. Но когда найти хоть кого-то не удалось, мои родители решили отправить его на воспитание Безмолвным братьям. Но всё это время малыш провел со мной, поэтому я не мог позволить им растить его. – Алек грустно улыбнулся Максу. – Макс любит, когда его щекочут, когда поют ему колыбельные. Он смеется и улыбается. И я знаю, что Безмолвные братья позаботились бы о нем, но без всего этого жизнь Макса была бы печальной.

Магнус посмотрел на него с любопытством.

\- Безмолвные братья воспитывали меня с шести лет, - сказал он, и Алек удивленно на него посмотрел. – Ты не ошибаешься, - сказал Магнус, пожимая плечами. – Они были добры, но определено не были семьей. – жестом Магнус попросил Алека продолжать.

\- Макс мой сын, во всех возможных смыслах, - твердо сказал Алек. – Он мой ребенок, и Конклаву приходится с этим считаться, как и остальным сумеречным охотникам. Я его отец, и если кому-то что-то не нравится, они могут поковать вещи и отправляться обратно в Идрис. – Алек погладил волосы Макса. – Несколько недель назад ему исполнился год. Мы сами выбрали дату, поэтому не знаем точно. За пару дней до этого, Джейс остался с Максом, пока я бы в патруле. Как только я вернулся, Джейс принес его мне, мы просто шли по коридору, я нес Макса на руках и притворялся, что хочу его съесть. Макс улыбался и смеялся, а затем на стене загорелся гобелен, - сказал Алек мягко. – Джейс сказал, что он будто заискрился на секунду а потом появился огонь, – Алек тяжело вздохнул. – А когда на дне рождения все закричали «Сюрприз», испарился именинный торт, - на это Магнус усмехнулся и Алек продолжил. – Еще он заставил бюст Разиэля испариться, что было довольно забавно, - согласился Алек, но быстро вернулся к теме. – Но меня больше волнуют внезапные возгорания, и прошлой ночью… - Алек запнулся и прикрыл глаза, прижимая Макса ближе.

\- Алек, - сказал Магнус на удивление мягко. – Александр, мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал всё в мельчайших подробностях.

Алек вздрогнул, покачивая Максом на руках.

\- Я проснулся от крика, подумал, что у Макса кошмар. Чтобы там ни было, крик был ужасным. Я побежал к его комнате и увидел, что кроватка в огне. – Магнус резко вздохнул. - Только по милости Ангела мне удалось вырвать его из постели, прежде чем огонь до него добрался. Макс стоял в углу, одело уже начало гореть под его ногами, и в тот момент, когда я его выхватил, огонь перебросился на матрас. – Алек поднял взгляд, совсем не заботясь о слезах, потому что он их не стыдился. - Мне нужно знать, есть ли кто-нибудь или что-нибудь, что может помочь, чтобы это никогда не повторилось. Я был в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы забежать в детскую и увидеть, как мой ребенок горит.

Магнус Бейн смотрел на него с нескрываемым удивлением, губы слегка приоткрыты, будто бы он не мог поверить в то, что видит.

\- Ты не пытаешься меня надурить. Ты и правда отец этого ребенка, - сказал мягко Магнус, и Алек моргнул.

\- Что, сомневался, что я серьёзен? – сказал он, и Магнус поднял руку, будто защищаясь.

\- Не пойми неправильно, - быстро добавил он. – Клянусь, Александр, дело не в тебе. По своему опыту знаю, что сумеречные охотники способны снизойти до присмотра за ребенком нежити, но на этом вся их забота и заканчивается. Никогда не встречал охотника, и уж тем более Лайтвуда, кто бы искренне переживал за ребенка полу демона, - он покачал головой. – Я считал, что ты пришел ко мне, из-за того, что ребенок может поджечь институт, но ты по-настоящему любишь этого малыша. Он и правда твой ребенок, - добавил он с более искренней улыбкой. – Не думал, что застану такой день.

Алек сглотнул комок в горле провел пальцами по волосам Макса.

\- Маг Бейн, я знаю какими могут быть охотники, но клянусь, лучше бы Макс спалил весь институт дотла, чем сгорел сам. Настолько я серьезен. Возможно, Макс со мной только полгода, но он мой сын и в мире нет никого, о ком бы я заботился больше.

\- Пожалуйста, зови меня Магнус, - сказал он. Магнус посмотрел на Макса. – Привет, - сказал он, когда Макс обратил на него внимание. – Макс, верно? – спросил он у Алека, на что Алек с усмешкой кивнул.

\- На самом деле, это забавная история. Моего младшего брата зовут Макс, и когда кто-то называл его имя, малыш Макс начинал лепетать, будто обращались к нему, так что я подумал, что его мать дала ему имя Макс, - Алек посмотрел на малыша и улыбнулся. – Моя мама не любила, когда я называл его Максом. Но если только на это имя он откликался, что мне оставалось?

Магнус улыбнулся, наклоняясь ближе.

\- Привет, Макс, - малыш спрятал лицо в рубашке Алека. – Стесняешься, солнышко? Не хочешь со мной разговаривать?

Алек развернул Макса к себе и поцеловал его макушку.

\- Всё в порядке, Черничка. Он пытается нам помочь, - он улыбнулся Магнусу. – Прости. Мы не часто бываем на людях, поэтому он не привык к незнакомцам. Мы можем куда-то выйти, только если я укутаю его с ног до головы, а если идем в людное место, то приходиться использовать косметику. Если бы он был одним из нас, я бы мог использовать руну, чтобы замаскировать его. И я не маг, поэтому не могу сделать ничего с цветом его кожи. Боюсь, если кто-то увидит его, то испугается и сможет ему навредить.

-Ох, бедняжка, - проворковал Магнус. – Ему должно быть тяжело сидеть взаперти в институте, - он наклонился и улыбнулся, когда Макс обратил на него внимание. – Что ж, вы определенно красивы, молодой человек, - сказал он, и когда Магнус щелкнул пальцами, заставляя синие искры плясать вокруг его ладони, глаза Макса расширились.

\- Папа, - сказал Макс взволновано, пытаясь схватить искры руками. – Папа, сии, - сказал он, и Алек усмехнулся.

\- Ага, синий. Прям как ты.

Алек посмотрел как Магнус обращается с Максом, и почувствовал, что возможно это мужчина сможет им помочь.

\- Слишком мал, чтобы его обучать, - сказал обеспокоенно Магнус. – Что ж, Александр, думаю, лучшее, что я сейчас могу сделать – это создать оберег, который заблокирует магию, - сказал Магнус, выпрямляясь. – Можно было бы попытаться поставить защиту на его комнату, но это не уберегло бы его от вспышек в других местах. Наложить же барьер на весь институт не представляется возможным, без вмешательства в вашу рунную защиту, - он поднялся и зашагал к книжному шкафу. – Я могу сделать браслет или подвеску, что поглотят его магию. Но пользоваться ими или нет – решать тебе, - сказал он, пробегая пальцами по корешкам книг.

Алек взглянул на Макса и нахмурился.

\- Возможно, будет сложно. Но это лучше, чем ничего.

\- Превосходно! – маг вернулся с книгой. – Но у меня есть одно условие. – Магнус плюхнулся обратно на диван, одновременно снимая один из своих браслетов. – Подавлять магию не очень полезно для здоровья. Непоправимого вреда не причинит, но это всё ещё не лучшее решение.

\- И что нам тогда делать? - спросил он, и Магнус указал на себя, встречая взгляд Алека.

\- Приводи его ко мне, чтобы он проводил пару часов без браслета. Я смогу поглотить любую его вспышку, поэтому опасности не будет. А так же он сможет исследовать свою магию, - объяснил Магнус. – По крайней мере, раз в три недели, но лучше раз в неделю. Впрочем, неделя, две или три решай сам. Но точно не реже, чем раз в три недели, - он улыбнулся Максу. – Мы же не хотим столкнутся с проблемами, когда придет время обучать его контролировать магию, правда же? – спросил он, корча рожицу для ребенка. Хихиканье Макса подняло Магнусу настроение. – Смотри, я заставил его рассмеяться, - сказал он восторженно. Магнус поднял свой браслет. - Я собираюсь сделать это очень быстро, и потом Макс будет в безопасности от своих собственных сил, - сказал он и Алек улыбнулся, обнимая Макса.

\- Спасибо, спасибо огромное, Магнус, - Алек слегка покачал головой. – Я просто хочу защитить сына. Никогда в жизни я не был так напуган.

Магнус кивнул обнадеживающе и протянул руку, успокаивающе касаясь его плеча.

\- Возможно, у меня и не было никогда детей, но я понимаю больше, чем ты можешь представить, - сказал он честно, прежде чем встать и отправиться в другую комнату.

Он вернулся, неся браслет с парой бусин, на которых были начертаны символы. Магнус ослабил шнуровку, обвил браслет вокруг руки Макса, и завязал настолько туго, насколько это было комфортно для малыша. Магнус что-то прошептал, чтобы надежно закрепить браслет на руке и не позволить ему свалиться, если Макс вздумает с ним поиграть.

\- Ему будет больно, если он укусит браслет? Потому что это неизбежно, - спросил Алек, и Магнус покачал головой.

\- Полностью безопасно для детей, для использования в воде, да и вообще где угодно, - Он пожал маленькую ручку двумя пальцами, заставляя Макса смотреть на него как на чокнутого. Магнус хмыкнул. – Ты такой милашка, Макс Лайтвуд.

Когда Магнус повел их к двери, Алек остановился и повернулся к нему.

-Что насчет оплаты? Просто скажи мне, что ты хочешь, и ты это получишь, - сказал Алек на полном серьезе.

Магнус, однако, ухмыльнулся и поднял бровь.

\- Очень открытое предложение, Александр Лайтвуд, не находишь? - сказал он, заигрывающе подмигнув, и Алек покраснел, когда понял, как это прозвучало. – Знаешь, - Магнус улыбнулся, наклонив голову. - Думаю, я позволю тебе просто быть передо мной в долгу. Мне нужно время, чтобы решить, чего я от вас хочу, мистер Лайтвуд, - промурлыкал он, заставляя щеки Алека гореть, пока Макс не начал с любопытством тыкать в них.

\- Я-я, это не… я не…

Магнус поднял палец к его губами, останавливая заикание, и очаровательно улыбнулся.

\- Я дам тебе знать, как приму решение, Александр. А пока, просто запомни свое обещание и, ради Бога, не приводи его сюда в такую рань,- сказал он драматически, заставляя Алек покачать головой улыбаясь.

\- Тогда я приведу его после обеда, когда ему не сидится на месте, и позволю тебе выпустить всю его скопившуюся магию. А потом буду смеяться, когда твой диван просто растворится в воздухе, - сказал Алек, чем явно повеселил Магнуса, судя по его растущей ухмылке.

Он наклонился ближе к Алеку.

\- Самое забавное во всем этом, это то, куда исчезают вещи, - он покачал головой. – Они просто телепортируются в другое место. Кому-то достался именинный торт, а кому-то - статуя ангела, появившаяся в разгар карточной игры. Теоретически.

Алек застонал, ударив себя по лицу.

\- О Боже, это унизительно.

Магнус открыто рассмеялся.

\- Что ж, хорошего дня, Александр. Макс. - он показал на свою дверь. - Я собираюсь сделать несколько звонков и проверить, не получил ли кто-нибудь из моих знакомых сюрприз ко дню рождения прямо на ковер в гостиной, - поддразнил он, и Алек просто сердито глянул на него, прежде чем повернуться и направиться к лестнице.

Как только они достигли ступеней, Макс подтянулся над плечом Алека и помахал пухлой ручкой.

\- Пока-пока! – пролепетал он, и Алек повернулся, чтобы увидеть, что Магнус в буквальном смысле засиял, махая в ответ.

Алек поцеловал Макса в щеку, когда они выходили из здания, и крепко обнял его.

\- Не волнуйся, Макс. У меня такое чувство, что мы очень скоро снова увидимся с Магнусом.

Макс хлопнул в ладоши и закричал: «вау!» что заставило Алека улыбнуться. Он остановился у обочины, чтобы укутать Макса обратно, прежде чем примитивные заметят его маленькие голубые ручки и лицо.

И хотя Алек знал, что Макс не может его понять, ему не удалось избежать легкого румянца, когда он пробормотал в ответ:

\- Да, мне тоже кажется, что он чертовски «вау».


End file.
